Happy Late Birthday
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: One Piece bukan punya saya. ini fic UsoppxKaya. fic untuk merayakan ulang tahun Usopp 1 april kemaren, meskipun udah telat banget hehehe terinspirasi dari lagu one direction yang berjudul i would


_Lately I found myself thinking  
Been dreaming about you a lot  
And up in my head I'm your boyfriend  
But that's one thing you've already got_

_He drives to school every morning  
While I walk alone in the rain  
He'd kill me without any warning  
If he took a look in my brain_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E  
Well if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
Baby you should know that I would  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E  
Well if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
Baby you should know that I would_

_Back in my head we were kissing  
I thought things were going alright  
With a sign on my back saying kick me  
Reality ruined my life_

_Feels like I'm constantly playing  
A game that I'm destined to lose  
'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend  
He's got twenty seven tattoos_

_Would he please you  
Would he kiss you  
Would he treat you like I would  
Would he touch you  
Would he need you  
Would he love you like I would_

_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E  
Well if it was me then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low  
Baby you should know that I would_

(I Would – One Direction)

Presented by edogawa Luffy to Usopp's birthday fanfic ever... one piece bukan punya saya. Ini fic UsoKa (UsoppxKaya). Ini AU dan maaf kalo OOC parah. Sebenarnya ini dibuat pas tanggal 31 maret kemaren dengan judul awal happy early birthday, dan mau langsung di publish tapi belom kelar. Idenya mampet hahaha maaf Usopp. saat aku membuat UsoppxKaya fanfic yang terlintas malah LuffyxNami terus makanya jadi buntu idenya gahahahaha... well, saya adalah penggemar LuNa garis keras. I can't help it... aku malah nyelipin mereka juga disini. Nyahahaha... semoga ada yang menyukainya ya hehehe dan semoga ada yang membaca juga mereviewnya. XD terus kalo ada panggilan yang salah, maaf ya... aku ga begitu ingat soalnya hehe

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY**

"Masa sih... yang benar saja... masa dia jadian sama orang kayak gitu..."

Usopp melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan berat, bukan karena dia membawa palu seberat lima ton atau karena dia kehabisan tenaga karena menang melawan tikus mondok dengan palu seberat sepuluh ton miliknya. Bukan! Kakinya terasa berat melangkah ketika dia baru sampai sekolah, dia mendengar bisik – bisik dari anak-anak di sekolahnya kalau orang yang dia sukai jadian dengannya, primadona sekolah mereka, yah... pas dia mendengarnya sih tentu saja membuatnya serasa melayang tinggi hampir-hampir menuju nirwana kalau saja dia tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau orang menjadi bahan bisikan bukan dia tetapi orang lain. Wajah yang seram, badan yang tegap dan berotot, rambutnya yang dicat hijau atau itu memang warna rambutnya yang asli, tatapannya yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang mendekatinya, hii... membayangkannya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan membuat kakinya gemetaran.

"Selamat pagi, Usopp-san." Sapa Kaya, primadona di SMA East Blue.

"S-s-ssss-se-selamat pagiii, Kaya." Balas Usopp gemetaran karena pria disamping Kaya itu menatapnya tajam.

"Yo Usopp, Kaya, Zoro, Pagiii!" sapa Luffy, teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Luffy-san." Balas Kaya.

"Ou."

BRAKK

"Luffy, hanya karena aku lebih tua setahun darimu, bukan berarti kau bisa menyuruh gurumu sendiri membawakan berkas-berkas ini. Seharusnya sebagai ketua kelas, kau yang membawanya kenapa jadi aku yang membawanya hah! Bla bla bla..." Nami, guru geografi mereka lagi-lagi memarahi Luffy, teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelas di kelas Usopp.

"Tapi Nami-"

"Nami-sensei."

"Ya, Nami...sensei, kau akan masuk ke kelas kami kenapa kau tidak membawanya sendiri. Kau ini guru yang pemalas sekali."

"Gaah... Luffy! oi Nami, kenapa setiap pagi kau harus membuatnya terkapar begitu sih. Aaah... Sanji!" panik Chopper.

"Hmph." Nami pun berlalu begitu saja, mungkin mempersiapkan kelas mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah bosan melihat mereka berdua, Sanji-kun dan Luffy. Hanya Nami-sensei saja yang bisa menangani mereka." Komentar Kaya tertawa. Dan Usopp... hanya bisa terpana melihatnya.

XXX

"Hahaha..." tawa Luffy.

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke sekolah tiba-tiba saja hujan deras. Usopp dan Luffy memang selalu pergi ke sekolah bareng, biasanya mereka pergi bareng Chopper dan Nami juga tapi Chopper dan Nami harus berangkat lebih awal karena ada rapat di sekolah. Meskipun keduanya adalah seorang guru di sekolah Usopp dan Luffy, tetapi Luffy tidak pernah menganggap keduanya guru, dia tetap memanggil mereka dengan nama tanpa embel-embel. Usopp juga gitu sih, hanya dalam kasus Chopper. Nami? Tidak. dia tidak mau lagi memanggil wanita itu tanpa embel-embel sensei, meskipun mereka hanya beda setahun tapi kalau Nami marah. Hiii... dia tidak mau membayangkannya. Cukup Luffy saja yang selalu merasakannya, terakhir dia merasakannya adalah saat dia bertemu dengan Kaya untuk pertama kalinya. Nami menggantungnya di bawah pohon bersama Luffy dan Sanji. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Kaya, gadis itu terlihat lemah. Dia berbaring di UKS, dia melihat Chopper sibuk memeriksa keadaan gadis itu tiap lima menit sekali.

"*tertawa lemah* apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Usopp-san?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah... itu... Nami, maksudku Nami-sensei menghukum kami bertiga." Jawab Usopp.

Darahnya rasanya sudah sampai ke kepala karena dia mulai terasa sangat pusing, Usopp memandang gadis itu yang menatapnya bingung tapi serius.

"Usopp-san, tidak baik berbohong seperti itu."

"Hah? Aku tidak berbo- OI, LUFFY! SANJI!" seketika Usopp pun panik karena kedua sahabatnya itu tidak ada disana. "Sungguh, tadi mereka berdua dihukum bersamaku. Waaa... mereka kabur tanpa bilang-bilang. Luffy~ Sanji~ setidaknya turunkan aku dulu baru kabur."

"Shishishi... maaf Usopp, aku melihat ada makanan disana jadi aku makan dulu." Luffy kembali tapi dengan posisi yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Bohong! Bagaimana kau bisa makan dengan tubuh tergantung seperti itu?" marah Usopp.

"Ah... aku tidak mau dikatakan pembohong dengan orang sepertimu! Hmph." Kesal Luffy.

"Ah Usopp! Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada malaikat disana!" seru Sanji entah darimana.

"Meneketehe." Kesal Usopp.

"BERISIK!" omel Nami dan Chopper.

"Hahaha..."

Gadis itu yang akhirnya dikenal dengan nama Kaya hanya tertawa melihat Usopp, Luffy, dan Sanji babak belur dihajar Nami dan Chopper. Sejak saat itu mereka pun berteman dengan Kaya yang nantinya juga berteman dengan Zoro. Ngomongin soal Sanji, dia bukanlah siswa. Dia seorang guru tata boga di sekolah mereka tapi sama seperti Chopper dan Nami, Sanji juga teman masa kecil Luffy dan Usopp. Luffy dan Usopp tidak pernah memanggil Sanji dengan sebutan sensei. Setahun berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka, kini ada Zoro diantara dia dan Kaya. Rumornya sih Zoro itu pacarnya Kaya tapi kenyataan yang tidak diketahui Usopp adalah Zoro hanya membalas budinya kepada Kaya karena dia diberikan tempat tinggal dan makan minum gratis. Mungkin kau bisa bilang itu seperti memungut kucing liar terlantar. Zoro ikut sekolah disana untuk mengawasi kondisi Kaya.

"Oi Usopp, kau menyukainya bukan?" tembak Zoro tepat sasaran.

"..."

"Ew... Zoro, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata mengarah kesana." Komentar salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

"Ha?*/* bukan aku! Kaya! Maksudku Usopp menyukai Kaya!" kini giliran Usopp yang panik.

"AAAAHHHH~~~ Nami-sensei, masuk kelas!" Usopp mengalihkan perhatian sekelas.

Benar saja tidak lama setelahnya Nami datang dan langsung memberikan kuis dadakan. Sejak ada Zoro, Usopp selalu selamat dari hukuman nilai terendah. Meskipun selalu nyaris tapi kini Zoro yang menggantikan hukumannya itu. Zoro dan Luffy memang terkenal murid terbodoh seangkatan.

"Shishishi... Sanji, kau kena hukuman juga?"

"Ya, aku ketahuan melihat video cctv di ruang ganti siswa perempuan."

"Tsk... dasar guru mesum."

"Apa kau bilang, marimo!?"

"BERISIK!"

"Shishishi...aw... kenapa aku juga, Nami~~"

XXX

"Usopp... sampai kapan kau diam saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Kau seharusnya contoh si alis melintir itu, berapa kalipun dia ditolak Nami, dia tetap tak menyerah. Itu bahkan seperti sapaan tiap kali bertemu dengan Nami." Kata Zoro.

"Shishishishi... tapi aku jadi menang banyak karena Sanji ditolak terus." Sambung Luffy.

"Tapi aku bukan Sanji. Bagiku melihatnya terus tersenyum setiap hari sudah cukup, kakiku selalu gemetaran setiap kali aku mau menyatakannya." Curhat Usopp.

"Kondisi kesehatan Kaya memang tidak terlalu baik tapi sebagai bodyguardnya aku tahu sejak dia bertemu denganmu, itu adalah hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Kau tahu, Merry selalu overprotektif terhadapnya jadi dia tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali kalau sekolah. Kau lihat kan orang yang selalu mengantarnya setiap hari itu?" ujar Zoro.

"EEEEHHHH?!" kaget Usopp dan Luffy.

"Kenapa kau ikutan kaget?!" kesal Zoro pada Luffy.

"Jadi dia itu bukan pacarnya Kaya?" tuntut Usopp.

"Ya bukanlah! Bagi Merry, Kaya itu sudah seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Kaya."

"EEEHHH? Aku pikir pacarnya Kaya itu Zoro." Karena perkataan Luffy ini dia mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Zoro.

"Tentu saja bukan! Dia itu sudah seperti adik perempuanku. Jadi... bagaimana kalau hari ini saja kau menyatakannya?" atur Zoro.

"Iya, Usopp. Hal seperti ini kan bukan hal sulit untuk kau, ya kan? Waktu kita SMP dulu kan banyak wece wece yang ngantri padamu." Luffy memberi semangat.

"Oh. Bukankah itu bagus Usopp? Dengan pengalaman segudang itu... hal seperti ini mudah untukmu." Zoro ikutan memberi semangat pada Usopp meskipun dia tahu kalau yang Usopp katakan pada Luffy pasti bohong.

"Ahahaha... baiklah, kalian berdua. Lihat dan saksikanlah Usopp-sama akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaya ho ho ho!" ujar Usopp berapi-api

Usopp pun berbalik menuju ruang kesehatan tempat Kaya biasanya berada, Luffy dan Zoro mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia terlihat sangat percaya diri, dengan dada yang dibusungkan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Usopp sudah berbalik badan dan berlari secepat mungkin melewati Zoro dan Luffy. Zoro menepuk jidatnya melihat Usopp. Di ruang kesehatan itu, Klahadore, pelayan pribadi Kaya berdiri menatap tajam ke luar jendela. Zoro tidak pernah suka dengannya. Ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatnya ingin menghajarnya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kaya dan Merry sangat menyukainya. Ah! Dia lupa soal Klahadore, benar juga. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya? Sejak dia ikut bersekolah disana, dia jadi lupa kalau tugasnya adalah menjaga Kaya. Tapi bertemu Luffy dan Usopp, dan menjadi nakama keduanya adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ada juga Nami yang selalu memarahinya namun sebenarnya dia sangat peduli padanya, ada juga Sanji yang selalu mengajaknya berantem namun itu juga menyenangkan meskipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya, dia seperti rival baginya, ah tidak lupa dengan Chopper, cosplayer rusa kutub itu juga salah satu nakamanya yang paling berharga. Dia tahu, Kaya pun pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Luffy sudah terlebih dahulu mengejar Usopp.

Disisi lain belakang sekolah, Luffy berhasil mengejar Usopp. Usopp pun berhenti berlari, dia mengatur nafasnya. Gaaahhh... dia benar-benar payah. Padahal dia sudah sangat percaya diri tapi melihat Klahadore yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya terhenti dan akhirnya dia melarikan diri.

"Oi Usopp, katanya kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kaya?" pepet Luffy.

"..." Usopp membuka mulutnya ingin menyanggah Luffy namun tak satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia sungguh payah. Bagaimana dia bisa jadi orang hebat seperti ayahnya kalau menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia sukai saja tidak bisa.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Luffy!"

"..."

"Kau! kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya... kau kan tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Emang kau tahu apa? Kau... kau bahkan tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang. Emang kau tahu apa? Kau itu... tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rasanya menyukai seseorang!"

"Aku tahu."

Usopp menatap Luffy balik. Seolah apa yang ia dengar barusan adalah salah. "Aku tahu." Luffy mengulanginya. Kali ini nadanya benar-benar serius dan Usopp tahu kalau dia sudah melukai sahabatnya itu. Nakamanya. Luffy berbalik meninggalkan Usopp sendirian. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Usopp perlu sendirian.

"Aku lapar..." gumam Luffy.

XXX

"Zoro, sedang apa kau disana? Kau kan dibayar untuk menjaga nona Kaya, kenapa kau malah berkeliaran sendirian disana?" omel Klahadore.

"Sudahlah Klahadore, Zoro terus menjagaku kok. Aku yang memintanya untuk bersenang-senang, jangan terlalu keras dengannya. Zoro adalah temanku, dia lebih dari sekedar bodyguard bagiku." Bela Kaya.

"Oh ya, Zoro, kau tahu tidak belakangan ini kenapa Usopp-san tidak pernah kesini?" tanya Kaya khawatir.

"Zoro?" selidik Kaya.

"Kaya!" panggil Usopp yang entah bagaimana sudah ada dibatang pohon. Zoro menghela nafas lega karena dia tidak perlu berbohong. Meskipun tidak separah Luffy dan Usopp, Zoro tetaplah bukan tipikal orang yang gampang berbohong seperti Usopp.

"Usopp-san, kau kemana saja?"

Zoro hanya bisa memasang wajah datar sambil menyeringai melihat kaki Usopp yang gemetaran. Sudah pasti temannya yang satu itu pasti mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan sisa keberaniannya untuk memanggil Kaya. Tapi dia tidak melihat Luffy, apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka berdua bertengkar saat dia tidak ada? Chopper juga lagi tidak ada, ah... benar juga, ini kan jam makan siang.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Hei Kaya, mau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku kali ini?" jawab Usopp.

"Oh ya? cerita apalagi kali ini?"

Zoro yang paham dengan kode tersirat dari Usopp itu segera mengajak Klahadore pergi dari sana, entah beruntung atau memang hanya sekedar kebetulan saja, Merry datang menjemput Klahadore karena ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal di rumah mereka jadi dia meminta Klahadore menggantikannya selama dia pergi. Tidak mau mengganggu Usopp, Zoro pun pergi mencari Luffy dan Chopper.

"Zoro! Sini... ayo kita makan!" panggil Chopper.

Chopper, Luffy, dan Nami sedang berada di kelas tata boga, sepertinya Sanji sedang mencoba resep baru untuk nanti diajarkan di kelasnya.

"Kemana Usopp, Zoro?" tanya Nami. "Enak. Sanji-kun, karena sebentar lagi sekolah kita bakal mengadakan event lomba memasak untuk acara valentine, kurasa resep yang ini saja yang kau ajarkan dikelas. Aku yakin anak-anak perempuan akan menyukainya."

"Baiklah, Nami-san, kalau kau bilang begitu, itu sudah pasti terjadi. Baiklah aku akan menyiapkannya untuk kelas hari ini." Jawab Sanji.

"Usopp sedang bersama Kaya." Jawab Zoro.

"Aku berani taruhan lima bulan bekal makan siangku untuk Luffy, Usopp tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaya." Sahut Nami.

"Benar ya Nami, kalau kau kalah, bekal makan siangmu selama lima bulan untukku. Aku bertaruh Usopp akan menyatakannya dengan caranya sendiri." Timpal Luffy.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bertaruh kalau Usopp tidak akan mengatakannya, kalau aku menang, aku mau nge-date dengan Nami-san selama setahun penuh setiap hari." Sambung Sanji.

"Aku juga ikut bertaruh, sama dengan Luffy. Nami, apa itu nge-date?" ikut Chopper.

"Nge-date itu kencan, Chopper. Seperti pegang tangan sepanjang nge-date, pergi ke taman ria atau taman bermain, terus makan bareng di tempat romantis terus nonton bioskop terus-" jelas Sanji.

"Taman ria? Taman bermain? Apa itu berarti bisa main sepuasnya, Sanji? Bisa makan gulali dan es krim dan..." potong Chopper mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang dia suka lainnya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga. Aku juga mau nge-date dengan Nami selama setahun penuh setiap hari kalau aku menang."

"Oke, deal~ Chopper. Seumur hidup juga tidak apa." jawab Nami.

"Kalau aku... ikut Luffy juga." Ujar Zoro.

"Siapa juga yang meminta pendapatmu, marimo." Sulut Sanji.

BLETAK BLETAK

"Apa kalian mau kugantung di pohon belakang sekolah lagi?!"

XXX

Ada seorang pria yang tinggal di sebuah desa. Tidak ada yang percaya dengannya karena dia suka berbohong. Dia tidak punya teman tapi punya anak buah. Suatu hari...

"Suatu hari... apa lagi kelanjutannya, Usopp-san?" tanya Kaya penasaran.

"Aku ulang ya."

Ada seorang pria. Dia bersekolah di sekolah elit, bukan karena dia pintar atau karena dia kaya, dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa bersekolah disana. Dia punya sahabat yang sangat peduli dengannya, sahabat masa kecil yang selalu menemaninya, memarahinya, dan memedulikannya. Meskipun salah satu sahabat kecilnya itu sangat menyeramkan layaknya penyihir jahat (Usopp merasakan aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat) namun dia tahu kalau sebenarnya diantara mereka, penyihir itulah yang paling menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya dan memedulikan mereka. Suatu hari pria itu bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang juga bersekolah disana, sebenarnya dia sudah mengenalnya sejak keduanya masih kecil namun pria itu terlalu takut untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu karena dia gadis yang kaya raya. Dia terlalu takut untuk meminta gadis itu sebagai temannya sampai saat inipun begitu. Dia tidak pernah berani menyapanya, hingga akhirnya karena penyihir itu dia bisa mengobrol dengan gadis itu. betapa senang dan bahagianya dia ketika gadis itu bicara dengannya.

Kemudian sejak itu dia terus mengobrol dengan gadis itu dan akhirnya dia menjadi sangat dekat, namun disitulah masalahnya. Sahabatnya satu per satu mulai menyadari bahwa pria itu menaruh hati pada gadis pujaan itu. hingga akhirnya... pria itu memberanikan diri...

"Kenapa kau menangis?" panik Usopp melihat Kaya menangis.

"Itu cerita yang sedih, Usopp-san. Aku harap pria itu bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukainya. Aku rasa gadis itu juga menyukainya." Ujar Kaya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu... apa kau... mau jalan denganku, Kaya?" tembak Usopp.

"Dengan senang hati, Usopp-san. Kalau boleh tahu kita mau jalan kemana?" jawab Kaya yang salah mengerti maksud Usopp.

Usopp pun membeku mendengar jawaban Kaya. Dia kemudian kembali seperti semula dan dia akhirnya mengajak Kaya jalan ke taman ria bersama Zoro, Luffy, Nami, Sanji, dan Chopper.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kaya dan Usopp, tidak jauh dari Usopp dan Kaya, nakamanya mendengarkannya sedari tadi. Sanji tersenyum lebar karena berpikir dia menang namun Zoro mengatakan kalau dia kalah telak, Luffy yang menang. Itu berarti yang menang taruhan adalah Zoro, Chopper, dan Luffy. Sanji hanya meringis karena gagal nge-date sama Nami, sementara Luffy dan Chopper bersorak sorai karena mereka bisa makan gratis dan main sepuasnya. Nami setuju dengan Zoro, Usopp sudah berusaha menyatakannya namun saat Usopp menyebutnya penyihir. Dia punya rencana tersendiri untuk itu.

XXX

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, nona."

"Oh Klahadore, coba dengarkan ini. Aku akan jalan-jalan dengan teman-temanku, Zoro juga ikut. Aku senang sekali."

"Tidak bisa! Kau kan sedang sakit, kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" tolak Klahadore.

"Ada aku yang menjaganya jadi kau tenang saja. Lagipula ada Chopper yang ikut, dia adalah dokter terbaik disini. Kaya akan baik-baik saja." bela Zoro.

Kaya lalu mengajak Zoro ke kamarnya, dia bertanya pada Zoro apa yang harus dipakainya saat nanti jalan-jalan dengan mereka dan dijawab oleh Zoro kalau dia pakai apa saja yang membuatnya nyaman. Zoro juga mengatakan kata Nami di hari mereka jalan bareng, itu adalah hari ulang tahun Usopp. Kaya lalu segera menelpon Merry agar membelikannya hadiah untuk Usopp namun dicegah Zoro. Zoro mengajak Kaya untuk membeli kado buat Usopp sepulang sekolah besok. Kaya pun menyanggupinya.

Keesokan harinya sesuai janji, Zoro mengajak Kaya membeli kado untuk Usopp. Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat nona muda itu begitu serius mencari kado untuk sahabat mereka.

"Kaya, bagimu Usopp itu apa?"

"Dia teman terbaikku."

Di suatu tempat di saat yang sama, Usopp berasa seperti dihujam jantung hatinya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ya. aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukai kau, Klahadore, Merry, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, dan Sanji."

Kali ini Usopp seperti tertancap oleh ribuan anak panah.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya, kado untuk Usopp?"

XXX

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk Usopp dan Kaya kencan terselubung. Dia bersama Luffy, Nami, Sanji, dan Chopper sudah menunggu lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan di depan Uso Land*. Luffy dan Chopper sudah masuk duluan ke dalam dengan menarik Nami bersama mereka. Sanji tentu saja ikut bersama mereka, dia tidak mau ketinggalan momen nge-date bersama Nami, bukan? Zoro dan Kaya datang sejam setelah waktu yang dijanjikan. Kalau bukan karena Zoro yang salah naik kereta dan harus berurusan dengan polisi karena dia mematahkan lengan dan kaki pria tua mesum di kereta. Mungkin mereka akan lebih awal dari Usopp cs datangnya.

"Maafkan kami datang terlambat, Usopp-san." Ujar Kaya mengatur nafasnya.

"Nah... tenang saja, Kaya. Aku juga baru sampai kok hehehe ayo kita masuk, aku sudah membelikan tiketnya." Jawab Usopp.

"Oh, maaf Usopp-san. Jadi berapa tiketnya, untukku dan Zoro? Aku tidak enak kalau tidak menggantinya." Tanya Kaya mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Tidak usah. Tiketnya sangat murah jadi kau tak perlu menggantinya, harga segitu sih beliin seluruh pengunjung Uso Land ini juga bisa." Usopp benar-benar menggali kuburannya sendiri, karena pengunjung Uso Land yang mendengarnya langsung berburu tiket dan mengatakan kalau tiket mereka akan dibayar oleh Usopp. Tentu saja itu tidak terjadi karena Nami dan Zoro menghentikan mereka, mereka pun ketakutan dengan duo devil itu.

"Jeez... dasar orang-orang itu, bisa-bisanya mengambil keuntungan dari kebohongan Usopp. sekali lihat juga kan tahu kalau dia itu hanya sok-sokan aja di depan orang yang disukainya." Komen Nami menghitung keuntungan harga tiket yang dia tagih dari pengunjung itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Usopp benar-benar punya taman ria ini." Sahut Zoro.

"Ini bukan punya Usopp beneran, meski namanya Uso Land tapi yang punya taman ria ini adalah kenalan Usopp dan Luffy. Makanya kita bisa dapat diskon sampai 100%. Tapi orang-orang itu malah mengambil keuntungan dari Usopp, tahu darimana mereka kalau pemilik Uso Land ini berhutang budi pada Usopp." jawab Nami.

_"Bukannya kau yang mengambil keuntungan dari dia."_ batin Zoro.

"Nami-san~~ ini crepes untukmu."

"Oi Sanji kau beli dimana ini? Enak banget. Cobain deh Chopper."

"Oi Luffy, itu kan buat Nami-san."

"Eh? Apa kau lupa kalau jatah makan siang Nami selama lima bulan untukku." Luffy memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Iya. Nami juga kan kencan denganku selama setahun." Sahut Chopper.

Meskipun yang dimaksud kencan bukan seperti itu tapi Sanji terlalu syok untuk adu berargumen. Hari itu Usopp dan Kaya benar-benar berasa seperti nge-date, mereka menaiki wahana dari yang paling ekstrem hingga yang paling santai. Sementara Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Chopper, dan Sanji mengikuti keduanya tapi tetap jaga jarak agar Kaya tidak curiga dengan rencana mereka.

XXX

"Terima kasih, Usopp-san. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali." Ungkap Kaya.

"Tentu saja. Sama-sama... aku ikut senang kalau kau bersenang-senang."

"Oi Usopp, Kaya, ayo buruan. Kita akan ke Baratie, mer-" ucapan Luffy pun terpotong dengan jitakan dan tendangan dari Nami dan Sanji. Zoro hanya menepuk jidatnya melihatnya. Untungnya mereka tidak memberi tahu Chopper.

"Oh benar juga, hari ini kan Usopp u-"

"Woah Chopper, lihat ada permen kapas raksasa disana!" Zoro mengalihkan perhatian Chopper.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di Baratie setelah perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, lagi-lagi karena kelakuan Luffy dan Zoro yang tersesat. Nami bahkan sampai mengikat mereka berdua membuatnya ditanyai polisi. Bahkan berkali-kali mereka dicegah oleh orang tak dikenal. Karena Luffy dan Zoro diikat seperti mengikat hewan peliharaan, dengan Nami yang membawa mereka. Jadi ya... Nami disangka cewek mesum yang mengundang introgasi dari polisi dan penggemar S&M juga Fujoshi yang mereka temui di jalan.

Sesampainya di Baratie, Sanji langsung ke dapur membantu ayah angkatnya menjadi koki disana. Nami membantu di bagian kasir sementara Luffy dan Chopper mengantarkan Usopp, Zoro, dan Kaya ke tempat duduk yang sudah mereka pesan untuk hari ini. Tidak lama kemudian satu per satu makanan berdatangan ke meja mereka tanpa mereka pesan.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou!"

Seketika seluruh pengunjung restoran meneriakkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun membuat Usopp terkejut. Ternyata itu semua adalah teman-temannya dari pemilik Uso Land hingga paman penggali harta karun saat Usopp dan Luffy masih kecil juga datang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Usopp-san. Ini kado dariku." Ucap Kaya menyerahkan kado yang ia beli bersama Zoro.

"Shishishi... selamat ulang tahun, Usopp." ucap Luffy.

Satu per satu teman-temannya pun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Usopp. kemudian kejadian tak terduga itupun terjadi, Shanks dan Zeff datang bersama kue ulang tahun yang sangat besar, tapi itu bukan kue ulang tahun. Itu adalah sebuah loker yang didalamnya ada Yasopp, ayahnya Usopp. Yasopp menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun diiringi petikan gitar akustik dari Franky dan Brook. Setelah itu Nami dan Vivi datang memberikan Usopp kue ulang tahun yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Ugh..." ungkap Usopp.

"Aw... apa ini? Usopp menangis karena terharu." Goda Franky.

"Aku tidak mau dikatakan begitu dengan orang yang menangis lebih kencang dariku." Semprot Usopp pada Franky.

"Hahahaha..." tawa semuanya.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Usopp-san." Ucap Kaya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kaya. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terbaik untukku." Ungkap Usopp.

"Hoho... Yasopp, lihat apa yang kita lihat disini, ternyata kau punya calon menantu." Goda Shanks.

"Shishishi... tapi Kaya tidak tahu kalau Usopp menyukainya." Sambung Luffy.

===LUFFY HAS STEP ON LANDMINE===

Nami, Zoro, dan Sanji hanya bisa _speechless_ dan menundukkan kepala mereka karena Luffy. Robin dan Vivi hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah Usopp yang memucat dan Kaya yang bersemu merah dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Benarkah itu Usopp-san?"

"Ugh... iya, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu jalan itu maksudnya... aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

Luffy, Shanks, dan Yasopp sudah kabur duluan sebelum Usopp mengamuk pada mereka. Zoro dan Sanji harus mencegah Klahadore dan Merry menghancurkan momen mereka. Semua orang tampak sama tegangnya dengan Usopp, bahkan ketiga pengikut Usopp menyusun cara untuk menghibur Usopp kalau master mereka itu ditolak Kaya.

"Ya, aku mau." Jawab Kaya.

"EEHH?" kaget Usopp.

"Um... Usopp-san, kenapa kau terkejut begitu. Aku jadi malu."

"Oh... ano... itu... soalnya aku pikir kau akan menolakku."

"Ya... aku juga menyukaimu, Usopp... Usopp-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. terima kasih Kaya."

"SEMUANYA KANPAI! Untuk Usopp yang brulang tahun dan untuk Usopp yang berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaya dan untuk Usopp yang akhirnya jadian dengan Kaya. KANPAI!" seru Luffy.

**END**

*aku cuma kepikiran nama ini hehe


End file.
